


I Followed You Everywhere

by FunYUNDERE



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012), The Huntsman (Movies)
Genre: Body Horror, Disguise, Disguise Kink, F/F, F/M, Non-Consensual, Shapeshifting, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, magical transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunYUNDERE/pseuds/FunYUNDERE
Summary: Request from Tumblr: “Ravenna disguises herself as William (or as the Huntsman) to have her way with reader/you?”





	I Followed You Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Chris Hemsworth is good but Sam Claflin needs love, too.

“Walk with me.” 

William’s soft voice retrieved you from a pool of worried thoughts. You offered a grateful smile before lifting yourself off your perch. Your feet planted next to his, William returned the smile before starting off into the snowy wood. 

“I was just walking with Snow White.”

“Do you wish to return to your tent then?”

You shook your head. “She said, ‘Up here it’s as if nothing’s changed. The world looks beautiful again.’” 

“It will be. When you both return to court and she is queen. The people of this kingdom hate Ravenna with their very fiber.”

“Snow White said she only felt sorrow for Ravenna. My feelings are a little more conflicting than that.” 

That caught William off guard. You pretended not to notice his nonplussed expression as you took the lead. How could your relationship with the tyrant be described? You exhaled, breath pale. “Gilded cage” might be a good start. Maybe not. He quickened his step and reappeared at your side. Like he was was afraid you would actually leave him behind.

“Maternal figure?”

The hushed question made you stop in your tracks. 

“Not quite as… familial as that.” You decided to let William interpret that as he wished. “Ravenna mentioned what a good queen I could be. I figure she wanted me as an heir instead of Snow White.” Something was on your companion’s mind. His lips parted before he pursed them, waiting for you to resume your vague explanation. “I mean, she liked me more than her…”

That was obvious. You didn’t have to state it. 

“You would make a glorious queen.” That caught _you_ off guard. “If Snow White wasn’t in line-”

“That’s not the life for me.”

“Oh?”

“I’m too indecisive. I can’t even read my own feelings on Ravenna.” _Treason? If that’s what he’s hinting at, William is edging towards dangerous territory. Overthrowing Tabor’s current monarch is difficult enough already._ “To me, she was far too kind to hate.”

Your co-conspirator ceased walking. You paused as well, feeling like you two had strolled enough. Admiring the scenery for a brief moment, you decided you wanted to return to camp soon. When you turned to face William again, it was your turn to be caught off guard. Gazing into your eyes devotedly, he took a step forward. 

“If I had a choice, I would take you far from here. And keep you safe by my side. But I have a duty. And so do you.”

“Can you really imagine me as a queen?” You let out a quiet laugh. “How could I even run a country?”

“The same way you led me when we were children. I followed you everywhere. Ran when you called. I would have done anything for you.” 

_I still would_ , his tone suggested. 

“That’s true,” you replied. “Snow White you always quarreled with, but me…”

William had crept even closer without your notice. “We don’t need to talk about Snow White.”

“I’d rather not marry a king, anyway,” you prattled on. “I’d rather be the wife of a count or baron. Spouse to a duke is the highest amount of authority I would be able to handle.” An uncomfortable warmth flooded your face when you remembered who were conversing with. Before you could lower your gaze, William leant closer. 

“Do you wish to retire to your tent?” he whispered. 

As you two retreated to camp, you thought about placing your hand in his. Then decided against it. William made sure to tread carefully behind you. Being caught by the huntsman or any of the others would have been awkward.  


XxX

_There’s nothing wrong with this_ , you thought about saying. Then you decided that wasn’t the right approach. “We don’t have to-”

“But I want to, ______. I’ve wanted to for so long.” 

With that, William leant down to claim his kiss. 

At first the duke’s son had seemed a bit reluctant. Perhaps he’d deliberated whether or not this was an appropriate setting for lovemaking. Maybe it was his first time. But now you were on your back, dress pulled up past your waist, being straddled by your handsome childhood friend. You unfastened the top half of your garment, not breaking eye contact. William’s nervous smile disappeared as he followed your lead. Now that he was shirtless, you impatiently pulled the pants off his hips. He kissed you on the mouth once more before focusing on your lower set of lips.

Whether his initial nerves were due to virginity, you weren’t so sure anymore. Because he knew exactly what to do with your little pink bead. William very carefully rolled your clitoris between his thumb and forefinger. Occasionally pausing to keep you from becoming too stimulated. 

“May I feel how wet you are?”

Tearing your eyes away from his wonderful fingers, you stared at his half-hard cock and nodded. He must have great self-control, you figured, because he hadn’t gotten harder since his clothed crotch was pressed your bare one. Then you felt a digit trail down your slit.

“Please…”

Your hips rose up to meet him. Knuckle by knuckle, your lover dragged a single finger inside and then withdrew before turning over and re-entering. This time the finger curled inside of you. Making you clench down and gasp. The uncharacteristically husky voice that asked if you wanted him now was impossible to refuse. 

William clasped your hand in his as he climbed on top of you. Despite how soaked you were, he still seemed a bit awkward about fucking you. But it was endearing. Maybe he’d only had digital sex before. There would be time for questions later. 

It seemed to last for more than an hour _at the least_. Despite this very possibly being his first time, your friend seemed very in control of himself. _Strange how well are bodies are tuned with each other’s_ , you mused as he rutted into you. _What a great way to keep warm._

 _Now_ he was picking up speed. He’d barely broken eye contact, admiring every little twitch of your face, since starting but now his face was starting to scrunch up in pleasure. You weren’t going to last much longer either. 

“William-”

“I’m not William,” he huffed, eyes shut.

You wet your bottom lip. “Do you, do you wish me to call you something else _during_ …?”

The orgasm hit you so hard you just sputtered for a couple seconds before letting it overpower you. No previous climax had ever been this powerful. Or lasted so long. While it didn’t come out of the blue, you weren’t expecting to cum so suddenly. Your partner was still thrusting into you. Focusing only on securing his own release. His hold on your biceps was almost painful as he drew you up to capture your lips again. His grip actually became painful as you drew away to breathe. 

“Spill your seed on my belly.” 

If you hadn’t trusted William, you would have thought he had no intention of pulling out. You were about to repeat yourself, just in case, when he shut you up with a kiss. Sucking your tongue into his own mouth, he bucked his hips harder against yours. You winced. It almost felt like his length had grown _even thicker_. Much thicker. You decided to stay still until he was done rutting.

 _If he doesn’t stop soon, I am going to be so sore…_ you thought, closing your eyes.

XxX

“Are you awake, ______?”

You raised your eyelids slightly, not sure if you wanted to look at him. Then William squeezed your hand. He was reclining on his side, eyes hawkish as he waited for a response. Uncurling, you drew yourself up and grimaced as an abnormal amount of fluid sopped out. The only time someone else’s juices had stickied your thighs was during intercrural. 

_Why didn’t you pull out?_

Raising your voice wasn’t possible at the moment. Your little love nest was beginning to feel unbearably warm. Still, you weren’t about to lower your blanket. To bear your body again to him. Maybe he would get dressed and leave without you. While William would have made a good husband, you wanted to convince yourself, you would rather become pregnant during peaceful times. And you told him so. 

“I think I would need to use another spell for _that_. The seed I planted in you will definitely link us… heart-to-heart, however.” His chin tilted up and you felt some more semen seep out before _slithering back inside._ “You see, ______, William would have just betrayed you.” 

You tightened your core as the imposter reached over to rest his hand on your midriff. When had your covering fallen down? Who- or whatever had just fucked you was going on about conception outside of wedlock and how anyone else who had you would have just used you…

“What sort of manner of incubus-?”

A nonchalant chuckle cut you off. Before you could avoid his touch, the false William touched your forehead and you were no longer in the tent but back out in the gelid woods. The duke’s son or his doppelgänger was with Snow White.

“By fairest blood it was done and only by fairest blood can it be undone. You were the only one who could break the spell and end my life, and the only one pure enough to save me… You don’t realize how lucky you are-”

“ _Stop._ ”

Your begging drove away the magical vision. This fiend had already taken care of your princess. You were kneeling, slouched, unable to move your gaze from your naked thighs. Nothing was coating them. It felt like something was gently roiling deep inside you and you prayed it was your imagination. 

“I was going to wait until the rebellion had been _annihilated_ ,” Ravenna’s voice oozed into your ears. If you had ever thought of this situation on your own, your blood would have boiled. But it had actually happened. Was still happening. The storm in your womb had quieted down. To your surprise, you were starting to feel a bit amorous again… “But then Snow White kissed ‘William’ and, well-”

“You needed me,” you exhaled, parting your legs once more.


End file.
